


Too Long

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin always found himself coming back to the same small town in Somerset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo square 'Mind Control'

It was strange, Merlin thought, as he sat in the late afternoon sunshine reading the paper and drinking a beer. No matter how far he travelled, he always came back to this place.

It was a small town in Somerset, popular with tourists and hippies. There were shops full of new age tat, over-priced jewellery and books that nobody would ever really read. He steered clear of any of the cafes that declared themselves meat-free, or vegan or Vulcan or whatever. The pub where he was currently sitting served up some of that, but also did a fantastic roast dinner, especially on Sundays, and had a decent sized beer garden. So that was where he usually sat, watching the world go by.

There was a band just starting to set up. From the look of it they were going to be one of those wailing groups who shook tambourines and tried too hard to be mystical. Merlin glanced at his watch. There was at least two hours before they were supposed to start, but there was always a risk that they might start practising or something equally dire. Still, he was close to the exit, he could get out fast if they started chanting or praying, or offering to bead his hair.

Merlin had taken up singing once, a long time ago. He probably hadn’t been very good at it, but it was so long ago that he couldn’t remember. That was strange too, the way the years all seemed to blend into one, into an impossibly long period of time. It couldn’t be, of course, not the length that it seemed. It was probably just a symptom of his illness.

When they let him out of the hospital, the doctors said he had to take certain tablets, live quietly. And they were right, of course. He felt so much better these days. There were the strange dreams, but the doctors said he might just have to live with those. Or that perhaps they would fade too. He couldn’t remember. It was all noted down somewhere, on a pad at home. He didn’t want to go back to the hospital.

The sun was starting to go down, the sky turning red and gold. He looked up, seeing the Tor in the distance, tiny figures still walking around all that was left of the church on the top. It unsettled him for some reason, seeing them there. It should be left alone, a holy place. It had been a fine building once, that church.

There it was again, his illness. The church dated back to the 14th century, and the strange idea he had that he had once seen another building on the site, an older, rougher church was just ridiculous. Perhaps it was time for another tablet. He wouldn’t tell the doctors about this slip. He would let them think he was cured. If he didn’t, they might lock him away again, say he was delusional.

Or had he imagined that, too? He wasn’t sure.

The band looked as if they might start playing soon. It was probably time to go. Merlin stood up, tucking his paper under his arm. He nodded to the blond man who was hovering nearby, probably wanting his table. There was no other reason for him to be standing there, watching Merlin, though it was giving him the strangest feeling of deja vu. That was probably a bad thing.

His hands trembling slightly, Merlin took another tablet. The tablets made everything better.

The blond man was still there. Merlin got up, and walked away.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Long (But the Wait is Almost Over Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663967) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)




End file.
